


Shift Your Focus To Me

by sonus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, background markhyuck, everyone is a youtuber, one-sided renhyuck, yes i'm sorry for that but it's not that bad, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: [SHOCKING] YouTubers Lee Donghyuck and Huang Renjun aren't dating after all?The report shocks many fans who thought the two were secretly in a relationship.This morning Huang Renjun was spotted at a coffee shop with another...CLICK HERE TO READ MOREIt all starts with Donghyuck's stupid idea but Renjun finds out he doesn't really mind.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Shift Your Focus To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonamebut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamebut/gifts).



> ❤️HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAINAAA!!!❤️
> 
> Only the best for my fav girl!! (well at least i tried ;u;) I hope you will have the bestest day ever and do some cool stuff hehe~  
> You told me you are old now a few days ago but I BEG TO DIFFER uwu it's a start of a new chapter kindaa and i'm glad i'm here with you to start it!! i'm so thankful you decided to be my friend even tho i'm not even half as bright or positive as you:'3
> 
> ANYWAY happy birthday, i hope you will enjoy this little luren i wrote :D it didn't turn out exactly how i wanted it too and i think you can tell by some of the tags but well :D at least i can say i tried ;u;
> 
> To anyone else who randomly clicked on this: i hope you will enjoy this too:'3

There are some moments in Renjun’s life when he questions all of his life choices.

For the most part, he wonders why the hell did he become a YouTuber of all things and how did his life get to a point where he is repetitively getting scared for people’s entertainment.

That in itself is a big regret, but on one bright Sunday morning when both he and Donghyuck are supposed to just chill and edit their videos, a new thought crosses his mind.

Why the hell did he befriend Donghyuck?  
The younger is the one that got him into YouTube and all that stuff and continues to make his life hell. And for some reason Renjun lets him.

“I think you should date,” Donghyuck speaks up over the sound of laughter coming from his laptop. Renjun easily pick up Jeno’s voice from the recording the younger is working on and he briefly wonders what kind of a collab an animal dedicated channel like Jeno’s is doing with Donghyuck’s prankster one. “You have been single your entire life Injun, I’m worried. And besides, I think it would help your carrier.”

“I don’t need to date to stay relevant _excuse you_ ,” Renjun throws Donghyuck a very judging look. He still can’t believe what he is hearing.

“But think about it this way. It would give your channel a boost and the audience the interactions they so desperately crave.”

“But they get interactions,” he points out and then gestures to himself and Donghyuck. “We have filmed together so many times.”

“Well yeah,” Donghyuck turns his head and Renjun can see the beginning of a blush creeping up his best friend’s neck. “But I’m talking about _different_ kind of interactions. There’s only so many times I can pretend to be scared and jump into your arms before people start assuming things.”

Renjun’s brain freezes for a moment while trying to comprehend Donghyuck’s words. It takes him more than a minute but he laughs loudly when he finally gets it.

“Are you trying to tell me people think we are _dating_?” he asks and Donghyuck’s eyes slowly turn dark as his blush becomes more visible.

“What's so funny about this?” the younger’s voice is sulky and defensive all of a sudden.

“With your big crush on Mark Lee? Everything,” Renjun can’t stop laughing at his best friend’s face as Donghyuck tries to look angry.

“I will let you know that Mark is the one I got the news from. Well no, that sounds wrong. I have read comments online before and just like you, I always laughed at them because, honestly, _you and me?_ but then Mark texted me to ask if I was still up for our collab because apparently he was worried you would get jealous.”

Renjun doesn’t even want to _ask_ how did the great Mark Lee come to that terrifying conclusion.

“What kind of collaboration are you two filming,” he asks in a concerned voice because he can’t imagine what kind of a video the duo came up with.

“Does it matter?” Donghyuck’s voice raises a little and Renjun’s eyebrows rise with it as well. He wants to say that _, of course, it does_ but he doesn’t get the chance. “What’s important is that you need a date for people to finally stop thinking we are a relationship.”

“Why don’t _you_ date Mark instead?” he asks and Donghyuck’s face suddenly falls. Renjun knows it’s a sensitive subject because while he himself doesn’t really get serious crushes, almost never, Donghyuck _really_ likes Mark.

He supposes it won’t hurt to do this for his best friend. He doesn’t mind the rumors too much, they don’t bother him. Renjun would be fine even if people thought him and Donghyuck were married. The younger is the one who cares.

But the fact that he decides to go along with it doesn’t mean he will give in that easily. Donghyuck can suffer a little too.

“Renjun,” Donghyuck whines and Renjun can’t help a smile appearing on his face. “You know I want to but I won’t ask him to fake date me or anything, that kind of thing ends well only in fanfiction.”

“Then ask him out for real,” Renjun says and the look on Donghyuck’s face is already worth all the trouble.

“I’m not insane. He is my friend and I actually _care_ about him. I don’t wanna lose that.”

_Fair_ , Renjun thinks because there’s some part of him that whispers that he knows the feeling too.

“ _Fine_ ,” he sighs after a moment of silence and Donghyuck blinks at him in surprise. “But it’s not like I know anyone I can date.”

“Oh don’t worry about _that_. I already know someone _perfect_ for you,” Donghyuck says with a smirk and Renjun already partly regrets his decision to help his best friend.

“Why perfect for me,” he asks suspiciously. Renjun is a newbie at romance but somehow he still trusts Donghyuck’s judgment less than his own.

“He is totally your type. And a YouTuber too,” Donghyuck looks proud of himself and the last part does make Renjun a little bit curious. “He’s Mark’s friend that’s how I got to know him.”

“What makes you think he will be interested in me?” Renjun asks, still skeptical. Things seem way too smooth and for a brief second, he wonders if maybe Donghyuck is setting him up. Maybe his best friend is already dating Mark and his true intention is to get his single best friend off his back. But that’s too much even for the younger and Renjun dismisses the thought. “And what the hell is my type?”

Donghyuck’s smirk gets even more mischievous and Renjun already knows he isn’t going to like whatever will leave his best friend’s mouth.

“Funny and a little bit dumb,” Donghyuck says and gets up to run to the kitchen with a giggle. “I’m gonna prepare dinner!”

Renjun blinks, still looking at the space his best friends was sitting in just a minute ago.

‘ _Funny and a little bit dumb_.’

_Why are you basically describing yourself idiot_ , he wonders as there is some worrying noise coming from the kitchen.

Donghyuck has the tendency to be weirdly accurate from time to time and this is one of those times.

Because Renjun can’t really argue with that.

▶▶▶

Two days later he is reminded that he should _never_ go along with Donghyuck's ideas.

" _You tweeted about my collaboration with him and even made it sound like something more than it is?_ " he asks, eyes still glued to the phone in his hands.

Since this morning his notifications were being bombarded like crazy. Not that it's anything unusual, this is one of the perks of being a YouTuber, but Renjun usually finds about 500 new mentions everyday unless he posts a video.

So you can probably only imagine his surprise when he opens his eyes to thousands upon thousands of them.

And for some reason, he isn't the only one mentioned, oh no.

He _is_ going to kill Donghyuck.

"Isn't this the kind of attention we need?" Donghyuck asks from the kitchen. The younger is making them pancakes and despite being irritated Renjun can't help his stomach growling at the smell.

"I haven't even _met_ the guy! And now all of a sudden I'm hinting at dating him?" he asks and Donghyuck's singh is loud enough to reach the living room.

"You did nothing Injun. It's me who tweeted that remember? Don't worry about it too much," Renjun can finally feel himself relax because Donghyuck has a point. Everyone knows his best friend as this prankster so half of the people commenting the whole tweet probably don't even believe him. "Besides, I already arranged a date for you."

"What?" Renjun asks dumbly, eyes trying to catch a sign of Donghyuck from the kitchen. "Why would you do that—"

"You remember you agreed, right? I just went ahead and contacted him," Donghyuck peeks into the room, smile no longer on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I figured you had no way to do it yourself."

Renjun sighs again because even though his ways are questionable Donghyuck is right.

"Sorry about that, you are right. I'm just stressed I guess."

Donghyuck gives him a sympathetic look and gestures to the laptop lying on the table near Renjun.

"How is the editing going? Don't stress too much over it Renjun I'm sure people will understand a small delay."

Renjun glances at the editing program which is still opened on the screen. He has overestimated himself this time and there was no way he would make it on time.

"It's nothing," he says because, unknowingly to Donghyuck, he has already tweeted about it so it really is _fine_. "When is my first date with this friend of yours?"

“Glad you asked!” Donghyuck instantly beams and Renjun rolls his eyes. It’s not like the younger has almost forced him to ask, not at all. “He said he would be more than happy to meet you tomorrow at 6 p.m at the coffee shop near campus.”

Renjun raises his eyebrows.  
“You really want us to get caught on that date that bad?”

The coffee shop which Donghyuck is talking about is always full of students. There’s just no way none of them are gonna recognize him and while Renjun knows that’s the whole point he also dreads seeing ‘Renjun dating’ trending on twitter.

“I mean that would help but answering your question, no. I trust Yukhei but I would rather you two meet in a neutral environment.”

Renjun frowns at the name he doesn’t recognize. Donghyuck _did_ say the guy is a YouTuber himself but Renjun is pretty sure that’s the first time he hears the name.

“You have a point. Okay tell your friend I’ll be there,” he says and the smile on Donghyuck’s face is blinding.

“Great!” the younger shouts and disappears from the doorframe to get back to making breakfast.

Renjun rolls his eyes but smiles slightly at his best friend's antics. It’s strange to see Donghyuck so hyper over _Renjun’s _love life but he guesses he doesn’t mind that much.__

__“Oh and don’t forget to remind Mark that we are in fact not dating and you are painfully single!” he yells over the sound of the mixer Donghyuck has turned on._ _

__It only takes a few seconds and the apartment is silent once more, the mixer turned off._ _

__“Shut up!” comes Donghyuck’s reply and Renjun laughs._ _

__No matter how his date turns out at least he is having fun._ _

__▶▶▶_ _

__Renjun knows that being late for your first date probably isn’t the best omen possible. No matter what and how much this is being set up by Donghyuck he still isn’t the person who likes being late._ _

__And that’s why 6 p.m finds him running like his life depends on it._ _

__He flies through busy streets and ignores strange stares people give him and just waves at a few people who take photos._ _

__He knows he is already trending on twitter but the date was going to do that for him anyway so he doesn’t really care anymore. Go big or go home right?_ _

__Renjun slows down one street from the coffee shop and walks the rest of the way at a normal peace. He tries to make his breathing even and makes sure his clothes and hair don't betray his little run from the campus._ _

__When he opens the door to the shop there's a bell ring but nobody pays him any attention, everybody too focused on their own friends or studies to notice a lonely teenager looking around._ _

__In a way, Donghyuck's plan is genius because Renjun makes his way to the only other lonely person in the whole shop fairly easily without any interruption. After all, the darkest place is under the candlestick or something like that._ _

__The boy he ends up standing before is much taller than him, Renjun can tell even though he is currently sitting. He has this nervous aura around him and the look on his pretty face is just as lost as what Renjun feels._ _

__At first, he doesn’t recognize him, maybe because of his casual clothes or maybe because he isn’t smiling as he does in most of his videos._ _

__It actually makes sense why the name Yukhei didn’t ring a bell when Donghyuck mentioned it. The boy’s name might be Yukhei but on the internet, he is known as Lucas._ _

__Yukhei’s videos mostly consist of DIYs and some occasional vlogs. Renjun can’t say he is a regular on the older’s channel but sometimes when he finds himself sleepless at night and out of Donghyuck’s funny videos to watch he goes to Lucas._ _

__He shouldn’t be surprised that Donghyuck and Yukhei are friends, he really shouldn’t._ _

__“Hey, I guess I’m your date for today,” he says as he settles down in the only other chair. “Sorry for being late.”_ _

__Renjun can feel the older’s gaze on him the whole time and after a hot minute of just staring at each other, he decides he has had enough._ _

__“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asks and it finally snaps Yukhei out of his strange trans. The older blinks and a surprised expression appears on his face._ _

__“Shit I’m sorry,” he waves his hands and smiles apologetically. “You took me by surprise with that _date_.”_ _

__Renjun frows and there’s a voice at the back of his head that is slowly getting louder that tells him something is off._ _

__And he isn’t wrong. By the time Yukhei opens his mouth again to speak the alarms are going off in Renjun’s mind on full blast._ _

__‘ _I’ll kill Donghyuck_ ,’ he thinks as Yukhei laughs at his expression._ _

__“You should _see_ your face now.”_ _

__“I don’t find it that funny,” Renjun says and looks at the menu instead of the other._ _

__“Sorry,” Yukhei says again but the younger forces his eyes to stay glued to that piece of paper in front of him in search of a drink like he didn't know what the shop served better than his own collage timetable._ _

__‘ _Oh stop acting like you don’t know what you are going to get_ ,’ says a little voice in his head and it sounds suspiciously like Donghyuck’s._ _

__“That all sounded _wrong_. Donghyuck did tell me about it being a date but more than that he stressed that you wanted to collab. And you know how Donghyuck is, I wasn’t sure what to expect so you caught me off guard.”_ _

__Renjun sighs and rolls his eyes.  
“Should have told me that at the begging. Now I’m expecting you to pay for my coffee to make it up to me.”_ _

__Yukhei has that apologetic smile back on his face when Renjun looks up._ _

__“Sure thing, drinks are on me this time.”_ _

__This earns the older another eyebrow raise and Yukhei groans. Renjun laughs at his painted expression._ _

__“Oh, planning a next time already?" He asks in a teasing voice and it’s in that moment when Yukhei hides his face behind his hands but Renjun can clearly see a smile trying to form on his lips that he decides that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea._ _

__Spending time with someone other than Donghyuck for once is nice and refreshing._ _

__There’s this special charm to Yukhei and Renjun supposes his best friend was party right about this. He can see the connection between the older and Donghyuck and he wonders if perhaps, Donghyuck _knew_ all along._ _

__Well, he supposes it doesn’t really matter now as Yukhei makes him laugh and almost drop his coffee onto his laptop._ _

__‘ _You live for now Donghyuck_ ,' Renjun decides._ _

__▶▶▶_ _

__“I truly cannot believe you Donghyuck,” Renjun says when he gets back from the coffee meeting with Yukhei. It’s late already, the light in their living room shining brightly and Donghyuck leaning over some papers, probably for university._ _

__It makes Renjun stop and rethink what he was about to say. Despite the awkward start to their date, the whole thing was fun overall. He enjoyed himself and he had to admit Yukhei is a natural charmer._ _

__And when Donghyuck looks up at him, the usual mischievous spark nowhere to be seen, with a soft questioning gaze he just sighs._ _

__It's not like it was really Donghyuck's fault anyway._ _

__"Was it that bad?" the younger asks and furrows his brows. "I swear I thought you are going to like him."_ _

__There's worry on his best friend's face now and Renjun settles down opposite of him. The papers before Donghyuck are endless, a colorful mess of highlighter and black ink and it makes Renjun want to pull Donghyuck out of the living room and back into the younger's room to catch some rest._ _

__"No that's not it. It went great," he looks up at the door to the kitchen. "You up for some hot chocolate?"_ _

__It's Donghyuck who sighs now but there's relief there too and Renjun smiles. Maybe he can save himself some of Donghyuck's enthusiastic screams if he tells the other about how they already have a second date planned tomorrow._ _

__"Ah, coffee for me," Donghyuck points at the papers with a grimace. "I feel like those aren't mine, I can't remember writing them."_ _

__Renjun laughs and nods. He knows the feeling all too well._ _

__"Coffee then," he says and makes his way to the kitchen._ _

__Behind the closed doors, he smiles to himself a little as he makes their drinks, hot chocolate, and coffee. There are so many things on his mind._ _

__Like where should he drag Yukhei on Saturday when they are supposed to meet for their second date._ _

__Or what kind of a video their collab should be. Yukhei has already thrown a few ideas into the mix but Renjun _needs_ them to include a ghost or two and none of the older's do._ _

__Maybe then can do a DIY in a haunted house?_ _

__Renjun sighs into his hot chocolate and Donghyuck looks up at him from his notes._ _

__"What's on your mind?"_ _

__And for the first time, Renjun doesn't wanna answer ' _You_ ' even if Donghyuck never took it seriously._ _

__' _Yukhei_ , he is on my mind.'_ _

__He just smiles at his best friend without a word._ _

__▶▶▶_ _

__Next time Renjun meets up with Yukhei he is actually early._ _

__The older is nowhere to be seen yet and as Renjun waits before the karaoke building he wonders if he would ever be on time for their meetings. Maybe third time really is the charm._ _

__Thankfully, Yukhei isn't like him and shows up on time with a big smile on his face and an even bigger bag on his shoulder._ _

__Renjun frowns at it suspiciously and the older laughs when he notices his gaze._ _

__"I baked us cupcakes. Since you wanted to do karaoke and it's still lunchtime."_ _

__Renjun looks over his shoulder at the karaoke bar and realizes his mistake. He has eaten sandwiches in between studying with Donghyuck but now that Yukhei mentions it his stomach growls painfully._ _

__"I'm sorry for choosing that instead of some fancy restaurant," he has had this urging need to just sing all his worries out but in the middle of it he completely forgot this was supposed to be a date. "We can still change."_ _

__Yukhei looks at him with surprised eyes._ _

__"Why should we? I love karaoke too and it seemed like you really wanted to go here when we talked," he scratches at the back of his neck. "If I did mind I would have told you."_ _

__Renjun lets out a short laugh and relaxes a little._ _

__"Good because I really wanted to do this and at the same time I don't want to blow up my chances for a third date," he says as smoothly as he can and he is rewarded with Yukhei's bright laugh._ _

__"Don't worry, you don't have to try that hard to impress me," he gets out between laughing. "I was so impressed when you almost spilled your coffee on me while talking about ghosts last time."_ _

__"Out of all the things that happened _this_ was the thing that has already scored me a third date?" Renjun smiles at the older playfully as they enter the building. "And by the way, I still stand by what I said. Ghosts are real."_ _

__"Mhm," Yukhei mumbles as the darkness of the reception swallows them and the loud music makes Renjun's heart race in the rhythm of the beat._ _

___This_ is what he needs now._ _

__And judging from Yukhei's expression the older really did mean it when he said he loves karaoke too._ _

__They go to a boot and as soon as they step in Renjun grabs at the pilot to chose something to sing. He goes over the list he knows all too well, have sung everything in a duet with Donghyuck a million and one times, and finally settles for something easy enough for a start._ _

__"Exo?" Yukhei asks curiously as the first notes of XOXO play and Renjun grips his microphone tighter._ _

__He doesn't answer and instead starts singing, closing his eyes, there is no point for him to look at the lyrics on the screen._ _

__Renjun pours his heart out to this familiar beat and he can feel emotions slowly leave his body as he pays attention only to his voice and the words of the song._ _

__It's a great form of therapy for him. The stress of the past few day, the editing, the filming, all escape his body._ _

__The pressure of finally facing the feelings he has chosen to ignore for far too long seeps out of him and he smiles as his mind finally lets go of Donghyuck. That's long overdue._ _

__When the song finally ends Renjun breathes more freely and smiles wider than before. He carefully opens his eyes and looks at his companion._ _

__He doesn't exactly expect to find Yukhei staring at him with wide eyes, completely frozen in his spot. The older is usually loud and lively and for a moment he wonders if maybe he _did_ overdo it._ _

__But then Yukhei seems to catch up to the fact that the song has already ended and his face breaks into a smile before he starts clapping loudly._ _

__"That was amazing! Never knew your voice was so good Renjun!" his smile is so big that his eyes disappear into crescent moons. "You should have collaborated with Mark ages ago on one of his covers."_ _

__Renjun rolls his eyes and briefly thinks back to Donghyuck and his outstanding voice and how he never really uses it to sing._ _

__"Wait until you hear Donghyuck," he laughs but there's nothing bitter in his voice when he talks about his best friend and his crush now. "Mark would probably collapse."_ _

__Yukhei looks at him with curious eyes.  
"Should I be scared?" he asks, maybe expecting Renjun to say he is just kidding. "I have never heard him sing. Or you. Why won't you show your skills when you are that good?"_ _

__Renjun pounders over it for a moment. Truth to be told, he has never thought his voice to be that good to show it off. Donghyuck? Yes, but not him._ _

__And at the end of the day, they are both just collage students doing YouTube at the side and singing is just something they enjoy._ _

__Renjun thinks his best friend probably wouldn't want this to overshadow his brand. Or he just simply doesn't care._ _

__"Is it important?" he asks and laughs at Yukhei's scowl. "I'll sing all you want now since you like my voice so much but outside of that I'm not sure."_ _

__They stare at each other for a moment but the tension leaves the older's body and his eyes finally leave Renjun's to go to the pilot the younger is still holding._ _

__"Okay," he says and the smile returns to his face. "Now it's only fair that _you_ get swept away by my amazing voice too."_ _

__Yukhei chooses to go with GOT7's 'Hard Carry' and as soon as he opens his mouth to sing Renjun forgets the cutting response he wanted to serve him._ _

__His date's voice is beautiful and deep and maybe the older wasn't kidding when he threatened Renjun barely a minute before._ _

__And it may not only be his thoughts that are completely lost in that moment, swept away by Yukhei's singing._ _

__In this moment he may also steal a little fragment of Renjun's heart._ _

__▶▶▶_ _

__The next week finds Renjun in his bed sleepless at night._ _

__He can't even go bother Donghyuck, the younger dead asleep trying to make up for all the study nights._ _

__It's the end of the exam week and both him and Donghyuck have been too busy with university to even film videos._ _

__Renjun's head is full of ideas._ _

__In the darkness of his room he watches again the collaboration than Mark has put out this morning._ _

__He watches his best friend laugh with his crush as they go through a haunted house, Donghyuck pretending to be scared so that they can hold hands._ _

__He smiles as how good of an actor the younger is._ _

__Renjun tells Donghyuck the video is good._ _

__"You managed to pull off something that somehow fits both yours and Mark's content. Good one."_ _

__Donghyuck's smile widens as he jumps up and down with excitement._ _

__"I know right! I'm already trying to come up with another idea," he says and comes up to over where Renjun is sitting._ _

__The older looks at Donghyuck's big brown eyes and his own reflection in it._ _

__"How about you do a cover with him?" Renjun asks, remembering what Yukhei have told him. Maybe that would be what finally landed the younger a boyfriend. "I think he would fall for you instantly."_ _

__Donghyuck looks puzzled._ _

__' _Does he really not realize how amazing his voice is?_ ' Renjun wonders briefly._ _

__"Singing? Injun what are you saying," he laughs it off and waves at him. "Sure, I can sing but it's nothing special."_ _

__"Donghyuck," Renjun sighs._ _

__Even now, after a few hours, he still can't believe his best friend._ _

__Renjun rolls around and picks up his phone._ _

__It's been a while since he has really talked with Yukhei. Sure, they text every day but they haven't gone on that third date yet._ _

__He misses the older's energetic laugh in moments like this the most._ _

__And so, because it's been so long and also because Renjun has promised himself to not fuck it up this time he types in Yukhei's number and hits 'call'._ _

__"Hey Renjun!" Yukhei picks up after a few signals and even though the older's voice is muffled by distance Renjun smiles softly. "It's been a while."_ _

__"Oh really? I haven't realized," Renjun says playfully and Yukhei laughs on the other end._ _

__"Yeah? Then maybe we should end this call? It's 1 am and since you didn't miss me—"_ _

__Renjun puts a hand over his mouth trying to muffle the giggles that are trying to escape it._ _

__"Okay fine you win. It's been a while," he finally says after a minute of battling his own giggles. "I'm sorry but we have been busy."_ _

__"Yeah, yeah I know," Yukhei's voice is soft now. "Did the exams go well?"_ _

__Renjun looks at his desk, now empty after he had shoved all the papers into one of his drawers._ _

__"I think so. We worked our butts off so it better be worth it."_ _

__Yukhei laughs again.  
"I'm sure it will be fine," his voice is reassuring and it makes Renjun feel better. "What about that third date? Or a collab?"_ _

__Renjun pauses for a moment to think. A few ideas have crossed his mind over the last days but he wonders if the older will like what he is about to say._ _

__"I was thinking about painting in a haunted house. Actually, painting _the_ haunted house. I have found this one a while ago. It's abandoned but I contacted the owner and he said he would be more than happy to let me paint one room. However I wanted," Renjun stops for a moment but the other side of the line is silent so he decides to continue. "I was planning to do it alone, maybe with Donghyuck, but I think it would also suit your vibe well."_ _

__The silence that falls over Renjun for that one moment Yukhei takes to process what he had just said is overwhelming. The darkness is scary at times and even though Renjun is used to ghosts he still tightens his grip on the phone._ _

__"Is Donghyuck a great painter too?" Yukhei finally asks, voice not sad just curious._ _

__Renjun lets out a laugh and rolls his eyes._ _

__"No, he is terrible. I don't know why I wanted to do it with him, to be honest."_ _

__"So his charms do have an end to them after all huh? Will have to tell that to Mark," Yukhei's voice is still serious and Renjun can't stop the laugh he lets out. He hopes Donghyuck is heavy asleep._ _

__" _Please_. Of course, they do," Renjun rolls around and stares at his ceiling. "But maybe don't tell Mark that."_ _

__"I won't," there's silence for a moment again. "About your collab idea—"_ _

__Renjun holds his breath as he waits for Yukhei's decision. From the way the older talks he has a feeling he may not be as found of supernatural stuff as Renjun himself._ _

__"I'm in. It sounds fun and I'm always up for an art challenge. Do we need a project an all? What supplies do we use?"_ _

__Renjun laughs loudly at Yukhei's enthusiasm, not caring anymore if Donghyuck is asleep or not._ _

__"Don't worry about it, I have everything ready already. All you need to bring is your creativity."_ _

__Renjun can almost _feel_ Yukhei's smile through the phone._ _

__"It's a date then."_ _

__▶▶▶_ _

__Renjun isn't sure if he should count it as their third date or not._ _

__Because while they are meeting to do stuff together they are also recording it all. And for the most part, they are not alone._ _

__Renjun sets everything up the day before, exploring the abandoned building with Donghyuck. It’s not that big, dirty walls full of spider webs and some questionable traces of color on them._ _

__“Wow, it looks like you may finally encounter some ghosts. That would be something,” Donghyuck laughs at the older’s expression when he rolls his eyes and eyes yet another floor full of dust._ _

__“It really is _abandoned_ ,” they bring their equipment into the room they are supposed to film the next day. “I think this is fine. We can go a little crazy.”_ _

__Donghyuck raises his eyebrows._ _

__“That sounded dirty.”_ _

__Renjun smirks._ _

__“Oh it will be _dirty_ ,” he laughs at his best friend’s disgusted expression. “So much paint just calls for a disaster."_ _

__And Renjun couldn’t have been more right._ _

__But before they can start on their project they have to actually meet._ _

__Which happens the next day just after the sunset. Renjun knows filming that late seems unpractical. The lightning isn’t ideal and while it’s true that they need more artificial lighting than usual, there’s nothing that can better create that haunting atmosphere he wants._ _

__And so they meet at night._ _

__Renjun comes with Jeno who is in charge of setting up the camera and all and Donghyuck who just tags along with a poor excuse of ‘making sure you won’t get murdered’. Renjun doesn’t even ask._ _

__And it seems that unlike Donghyuck, Yukhei _really_ is scared of the things that might wait for them inside._ _

__“Don’t worry,” Renjun throws in the other’s direction. “We have never met an actual ghost.”_ _

__“Somehow that doesn’t help,” Yukhei says with worry in his voice. “I have watched a lot of your videos and while they are hilarious, especially the ones with Donghyuck, the places you visit still look kind of terrifying.”_ _

__“Why did you even agree to this then?” Renjun looks, really _looks_ at the older. It doesn’t escape his attention how easily he has just admitted to watching Renjun’s videos._ _

__“I just thought you were fun. The way you talked about all of this somehow made it sound friendly but I’m starting to think that’s not the case,” Yukhei spares another look at the house and his expression is still tense._ _

__Jeno laughs at them from behind the camera and Donghyuck rolls his eyes.  
“This is so cheesy I almost regretting setting you two up. Just hold his hand or something Injun.”_ _

__Renjun throws his friends a judging look._ _

__“Shut up will you,” he doesn’t wanna turn around and see Yukhei’s reaction to Donghyuck’s words. Jeno’s laughter is enough of an answer to him. “Let’s just go.”_ _

__If Yukhei has imagined it as just them wandering through a haunted house together and then painting on some walls with a friendly ghost or two the older must be pretty disappointed._ _

__There’s no privacy nor ghosts. Jeno and Donghyuck follow them, the older with camera in hand. They go through the same corridors that Renjun and Donghyuck did the day before and now, after dusk, it’s not much creeper._ _

__For Renjun at least._ _

__Yukhei keeps close to him the whole time, clinging to his side and squeezing his shoulder every time something moves in the dark shadows or someone’s shoes squeak louder than usual._ _

__“There are a lot of spiderwebs everywhere so that’s probably what’s moving,” Renjun says as another cold blow of the wind messes up with his hair._ _

__There are a lot of cracks in the windows and the roof, allowing the cool air in._ _

__Yukhei nods but he doesn’t look convinced._ _

__Donghyuck laughs like a maniac._ _

__“At this point, it’s Donghyuck that I’m more afraid of that the ghosts,” Jeno says and their friend pouts. It’s funny and they all laugh. Well, except Yukhei who is still busy being scared._ _

__“I agree, that demon is the scariest stuff in here,” Renjun adds, partly trying to cheer the oldest of the group up and partly to just mess with Donghyuck. The first doesn’t work but the second one works all too well._ _

__“Whatever,” Donghyuck says, now a little bit down and Renjun sends him an apologetic look. “I’m not actually staying with you. I need Jeno to come with me for something so we will leave you alone for an hour or two. You better _behave_.”_ _

__Renjun laughs and Jeno grimaces at Donghyuck’s words._ _

__“Oh lord,” he murmurs and hides his face in his hands. “Can we just _go_ already?”_ _

__“I’ll see you at home for the editing Injun,” Donghyuck ignores Jeno’s comment and instead looks at Renjun who simply nods._ _

__He is glad the two will give them some creative space. It may even help Yukhei loosen up a little._ _

__Donghyuck grabs Jeno’s hand and drags him from the room without another word._ _

__And suddenly with their disappearance the air changes. Renjun swallows, not too sure if they should get to the job already or if they should talk._ _

__He is aware of the way Yukhei looks at the space where just a moment ago stood Donghyuck. His eyes are unreadable but there’s only so much it could mean._ _

__“I have to admit, I also thought you two were dating,” Yukhei says with a small laugh. “You two seemed just too close and when Mark told me all about Donghyuck’s terrified face when he brought that up and then when Donghyuck actually asked me if I would mind going on a date with you I was pretty confused. He never struck me as a player but at that moment I thought he wanted to play with Mark’s feelings and also unknowingly mine too.”_ _

__Renjun sighs._ _

__“Donghyuck is too stupid for that,” he isn’t even sure how to comment on the rest of what Yukhei’s words imply. Renjun prefers to focus on one thing at a time. “And he would never play with Mark’s feelings. You can’t even imagine how relieved I am that there are any feelings to begin with, because frankly, Donghyuck was driving me insane with all that pinning.”_ _

__Yukhei smiles but it’s only a shadow of his usual bright and big smile. Renjun knows that he should just come clean. This isn’t fair, it doesn’t feel right even to himself. Maybe even more to him. He needs to let it out._ _

__"I liked Donghyuck," he admits. It's the first time he says it aloud and he knows this is getting recorded and his best friend will see this but he will worry about it later. "But then l also liked you. And while Donghyuck is amazing and all, he is _Donghyuck_.”_ _

__Yukhei laughs a little at that statement and nods lightly._ _

__“I get what you mean,” he says and smiles that smile of his that makes Renjun’s heart skip a beat. “I kind of knew this was coming. You were always nice but there was something distant about you the first time we met. I didn't really mind back then because while I liked you. I realized that it's hard to judge real feelings for someone just from watching their videos. So I waited to see the real Renjun. And I still stand by my first instinct. I like you."_ _

__Yukhei pauses for a moment and Renjun stays silent._ _

__"I know that what you just said is true, I can see it in your eyes but you said you like me too so does this mean you will go on a date with me?”_ _

__“He have already gone on some dates Yukhei,” Renjun points out. He is so relieved that the older isn’t mad or upset with him. “Is your memory fine?”_ _

__Yukhei rolls his eyes and throws his paint-stained hands in the air dramatically._ _

__“I meant like a boyfriend. Be my boyfriend.”_ _

__Silence falls on the room as Renjun processes what Yukhei has just said. Of course, it makes sense, they have gone on dates already and who the hell goes on dates if they aren’t at least interested but Renjun’s thought process always stopped at that._ _

__The thought of someone being serious about him and Renjun feeling the same way about them never crossed his mind before. Which is stupid but it makes him stop for a moment._ _

__A moment in which Yukhei’s face drops a little._ _

__“No, no,” Renjun waves his hands awkwardly. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend. I was just surprised that you’re still up for it after what I said.”_ _

__Yukhei raises his eyebrows and shrugs._ _

__“You said you like me Renjun,” he points out the obvious and Renjun suddenly regrets opening his mouth but Yukhei’s smile widens so he smiles too. “I don’t mind.”_ _

__‘ _How can you say this?_ ’ Renjun wants to ask but then he remembers the cameras and what they are truly there for and he stops himself._ _

__“Okay,” he breathes out and gestures at the painting supplies that are spread all over the room. “Should we get to work then?”_ _

__“It’s about time,” Yukhei crouches next to all the pain that Renjun and Donghyuck have collected. There are light shades mixed with the darker ones, both pastels and neons, and just regular ones. The possibilities are endless._ _

__“What do you wanna do?” Renjun asks before they really get to work. He picks up a few of the bigger brushes and inspects the walls._ _

__“A bunch of everything maybe?” Yukhei meets his gaze. “Our channels contents are so different from each other, it would make sense. Let’s just mix it all together.”_ _

__Renjun raises an eyebrow but picks up a few grays and whites from the paint pile._ _

__“So basically ghosts and rainbows?”_ _

__Yukhei laughs and leans over to get some of the neon shades._ _

__“Basically,” he agrees and Renjun smiles._ _

__“Let’s do my intro and start then,” he says and goes over to the camera to make sure it’s still recording._ _

__And it is. Renjun will worry about what else besides their painting challenge is on it later._ _

__He joins Yukhei and they straighten their backs before officially starting the video._ _

__Renjun counts to three and they both say the phase they have rehearsed beforehand._ _

__“Hey everyone you are watching Renjun’s Paranormal Adventures. Are you ready to see some ghosts?”_ _

__▶▶▶_ _

__When Renjun finally gets back home it’s morning. The sun is already high in the sky, the sunrise finished a long time ago._ _

__Filming usually takes a long time and Renjun is used to it at this point but there is still this sense of tiredness rooted deep inside him that not even a good night’s sleep can get rid of._ _

__But filming with Yukhei was fun. And even though it took forever to make Renjun is proud of the final result they got._ _

__He hopes the owner of the house will like the room that’s now full of painted ghosts in various shapes and shades with a colorful and beautiful garden around them. Renjun is proud of it for sure._ _

__Donghyuck is sleeping when he gets back._ _

__The younger went home after meeting with Jeno who returned to the filming side when they were about halfway through the job. Renjun really appreciates the fact that Jeno showed back up even though he didn't have too and kept them company with his jokes and some music._ _

__And now that he is back he needs to start on the editing process._ _

__Renjun quietly, not to wake Donghyuck up, slides into his room but then he remembers something that makes his blood freeze._ _

__He hadn’t come home that night not because they have been filming for that long but because Yukhei’s place was closer and so he has stayed there for the few hours that were left before the sun rose again._ _

__But Jeno has come back to his apartment which is in the building next to Renjun’s. And the younger has dropped off his camera here for sure._ _

__Renjun curses at himself for not realizing sooner, for not stopping Jeno from doing that last night. Because the device is not in his room nor was it in the living room when he went there._ _

__Which can only mean one thing. Donghyuck has it._ _

__This, of course, doesn’t automatically mean that he has seen it, but Renjun knows his best friend and how passionate he is. He just knows that Donghyuck would want to help him and what better way to do it if not starting editing the material while he is still out._ _

__They usually don’t have anything to hide from each other. But this time it’s different and Renjun can feel his heart beating loudly in his chest as he leaves his room and quietly pulls up to Donghyuck’s door._ _

__He stands there for a minute, hand over the handle, and wonders if he should go in or just wait for the younger to go out himself._ _

__But if there is even a slight possibility that Donghyuk haven’t watched the footage yet he has to take it._ _

__And so, without more delay, Renjun opens the door._ _

__Donghyuck is sitting on his bed, his laptop on his lap. Renjun’s camera is lying on the nightstand and the older can’t tell if it had been used or not._ _

__“Can I get it back?” he asks carefully and Donghyuck’s gaze snaps up to him._ _

__The younger nods._ _

__“You don’t have to help me edit this,” Renjun says as he takes the camera from the nightstand. He knows all too well what’s on the recordings and while he likes to think he is past all that he would rather avoid exposing it to his best friend if he can. “You have your new video with Mark to edit.”_ _

__“I already watched it,” Donghyuck says and his voice is unusually quiet. Renjun looks up so fast his neck hurts._ _

__“ _What—_ ”_ _

__“I watched through it to make sure nothing was missing when I and Jeno left,” Donghyuck looks at Renjun with soft eyes. “Injun I’m sorry. For never noticing and for starting this shit show with the dating thing. I didn't mean to make you upset."_ _

__Renjun takes in a shaky breath. He knew this could happen and yet he said all of it while being on camera. Now it's time to deal with the consequences._ _

__"I'm fine Donghyuck. And I did mean it when I said you are just _you_. Nothing will change the fact that you are my best friend, got it? I'm not mad," he grabs the younger's hand and shakes it lightly._ _

__"That's good to hear," Donghyuck giggles and Renjun squeezes his hand tighter. "I'm assuming you wanna hear about how I finally got a boyfriend then?"_ _

__Renjun opens his mouth in surprise and the younger laughs at his expression._ _

__"You convinced Mark to go out with you?" he asks and remembers all the things that Yukhei has told him about Mark and his feelings. "Wait you watched the recording—"_ _

__Donghyuck laughs even louder._ _

__"I didn't have to do anything, he almost _begged_ me," Renjun snorts. "And yes, to answer your question. I heard what Yukhei said but at this point, it doesn't matter anymore. I talked it out with Mark yesterday after we filmed. You were actually right about me singing. I think it did _something_ to him."_ _

__Renjun wants to say ' _I told you so_ ' but instead decides to just roll his eyes._ _

__"Obviously. Your voice is amazing," he states matter-of-factly. "But why didn't you tell me anything?"_ _

__"You were busy getting ready for this collab I literally had no time," Donghyuck pauses and wiggles his eyebrows at Renjun. "You know, I'm glad you found Yukhei. Well, actually I found him for you but you know what I mean. I can see you really like him."_ _

__“I do,” he says and he really means it._ _

__He likes Yukhei’s big smiles and goofy ideas. He enjoys spending time with him and the feeling of not wanting the meetings to end._ _

__He likes himself better when they are together._ _

__“I guess we both aren’t single anymore. This mission was a success after all,” Donghyuck winks at Renjun and the older sighs. He isn’t exactly wrong. Despite it being a rocky journey, in the end, it worked out. “And we can go on double dates now!”_ _

__At that Renjun lets out a groan._ _

__He loves his best friend a lot but there are still times when he regrets sticking around. Like now._ _

__“ _No_ ,” he almost growls and Donghyuck snorts._ _

__“Aw c’mon, you love me!”_ _

__Renjun might not love Donghyuck like _that_ anymore but he still can’t say no to him._ _

__He already regrets this._ _

__▶▶▶_ _

__This time around Renjun doesn't run to the coffee shop._ _

__Instead, he walks to it calmly with a big smile on his face. The evening light makes the city look beautiful and Renjun takes out his camera to take a few shots. They may come in handy later._ _

__When he finally arrives at the shop he isn’t exactly surprised to find Yukhei already sitting at one of the tables, two coffees in hands._ _

__“Hello boyfriend,” Yukhei greets him and when their eyes meet, instead of rolling his eyes as he would normally do, Renjun smiles._ _

__“I’m not late this time,” he slips into the empty chair and takes his drink from the older’s hands._ _

__“I know. I was just too excited and got there early,” Yukhei reaches into his pocket and then shows his phone to Renjun._ _

__The younger squints at the small screen. It’s the comment section on their collaboration video. He has already read through a lot of them, even liking some but there are some new ones that make him smile._ _

__“Everyone thinks we look cute together,” Yukhei takes the phone back and Renjun leans back on the chair to sit comfortably._ _

__“Because we do.”_ _

__Yukhei laughs._ _

__“You got bold,” he takes a sip of his coffee and grimaces. “Shit it’s still hot.”_ _

__Now _that_ makes Renjun roll his eyes._ _

__“Be careful you idiot,” he scolds him but then smiles when Yukhei's expression turns into one of a kicked puppy._ _

__Renjun stares at his phone which is lying on the table before him and a thought crosses his mind._ _

__There is no longer the need to convince Mark he isn't dating Donghyuck or any other reason for him to want to do this but Renjun grabs the device anyway._ _

__"Come on, let's take a photo together," he says and Yukhei happily complies, putting down his hot coffee first._ _

__They squeeze into the frame and Renjun brushes the older's hand with his fingertips. It makes Yukhei smile and so he acts quickly and takes the photo._ _

__It turns out good, capturing that soft smile that Renjun wanted to catch._ _

__He turns to his companion._ _

__"Would you mind if I posted this on twitter?" he asks because while he doesn't mind sharing this part of his life with the internet, not everyone is like that._ _

__“I wouldn’t. I have nothing against going public,” he says and takes his own phone out. “In fact, let me post something too.”_ _

__This is all the reassurance Renjun needs so he opens the app and types out a post. He briefly wonders what will Donghyuck’s reaction be when he sees it. His bet is on screaming._ _

__He cations it with a simple ‘ _On a date_ ’ and clicks send before he can change his mind._ _

__A second later he feels his phone vibrating with a notification from Yukhei’s twitter but he doesn’t open it._ _

__He would rather wait for the storm that they have just caused to calm down a little before looking at the reactions._ _

__“Can’t wait to come back to that later,” Yukhei laughs at Renjun’s expression. “But I know everyone’s reactions will be great judging from the feedback our video got.”_ _

__Renjun can’t argue with that. But at the end of the day, he doesn’t care that much. Sure, he is a public person but as people ask him for photos on the streets or just smile at him with that spark in their eyes that tells him that they know who he is, he gets reminded over and over again that they are all people and they all have feelings._ _

__And this is his life._ _

__Renjun smiles at Yukhei._ _

__“Who cares,” he leans in and Yukhei moves the cups out of the way. “Let’s forget all of that for a while and just enjoy our date.”_ _

__He smirks at the boy opposite him and looks into that big brown eyes._ _

__“Kiss me.”_ _

__And Yukhei does just that._ _

**Author's Note:**

> anddd thats all!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed raina (and everyone else)<33 happy birthday once more, i love youuuu<3
> 
> catch me on tt @lotsofsunshines


End file.
